Under the direction of the three Emory CFAR co-directors, Drs. James Curran, Carlos del Rio and .Erie Hunter, the Administrative Core is responsible for overall management of the Emory CFAR. The Administrative Core has the following objectives: 1.'Provide institutional leadership and planning for HIV research at Emory 2. Support interdisciplinary HIV research by implementing the strategic plan;prioritizing, funding and evaluating cores;and recruiting and supporting the development of faculty. 3. Provide responsible, accountable and flexible oversight of the CFAR resources 4. Foster and maintain effective scientific communications within Emory, as well as promote interactions with colleagues in other institutions, international collaborators and the community. These objectives will be met through a variety of mechanisms involving CFAR administrators, investigators, outside advisors, and collaborators who will provide fiscal, administrative, scientific, and management oversight of Core facilities, services, communication, outreach, and education activities. The mission of the Administrative Core is to lead, enable, and enhance HIV research by supporting a multi-disciplinary environment that promotes basic, clinical, behavioral, and translational research in the prevention, detection, and treatment of HIV infection and AIDS. The principal activities of the Administrative Core are the selection, funding, and evaluation of basic, clinical, and developmental Cores;leadership of an annual strategic planning process that includes a retreat of the CFAR Advisory Board and Internal Scientific Review Committee, CFAR investigator surveys, and a review by the CFAR External Scientific Review Committee;a focus on recruitment and development of new and minority investigators, the establishment of international and inter-Institutional HIV research collaborations;and the hosting of a variety of community educational, and skills building opportunities for CFAR scientists and the community.